Moon Landing/Strategies
This page contains tips/strategies for Moon Landing Tips Given the high borders of the 3 craters, it's very hard to hit bloons in the centre. However, there're some ways to counteract this : *One, it's obvious to see that Mortar Monkey is made for this map. Use them in the early game as low tier Mortar like 0/2/2 can deal with bloons up to round 40 with other towers having camo detection. Remember that Burny Stuff cannot pop Black Bloons so you have to have a way to pop them in round 30+ (although x/3/x Mortars can pop Black). Late game 0/2/4 is needed for Fortified Bloons in 81 and above. *Two,' the Heli Pilot's Razor Rotors (3+/x/x) can completely cover up the craters, which makes things a lot easier'. Make sure that it's on Pursuit to get the full potential of it, as the dart also gives lots of good popping power and the craters are big enough for the rotors to hit bloons many times while it's moving around it. *Three, there are many ways to hit bloons inside the craters beside the first two popular choices. Some of them are : **'Juggernaut and Ultra-Juggernaut (4-5/x/x)'. Their bouncing spiked balls can bounce around the craters walls, rapidly increasing the popping power. Placing a Dart Monkey near the opening of the 1st crater, upgrade it to Juggernaut, target on First and there you go! **'Glaive Riccochet and M.O.A.R. Glaives (3-4/x/x)'. Like Juggernaut, these two doesn't lose their pierce while shooting because of the riccochet. It's best to get bottom path (Long Range Rangs and Red Hot Rangs) because +1 layer is better then +50% attack speed. These will help you mid game up to round 80 easily with some MOAB popping towers. **'Glue Gunner (2+/x/x) or (x/x/3+)'. The damage over time the glue can do is very nice, in this map especially. A Bloon Dissolver with Glue Splatter is ideal for midgame and you can upgrade it so that it fair better latter. Another good choice is MOAB Glue if you want to go late. **'Arcane Mastery (3+/x/x) and higher'. At this upgrade, not only did you get extra range, pierces and lairs, you also get the ability to see though any obstacle like walls, rocks and craters. Arcane Spike and Archmage is just pure, strong damage dealers that you should have if you use this tower. **'Alchemists (x/3/x) or (x/x/3+) and higher'. Alchemists' lobbing skill allow them to throw their potions over obstacles easily. An Unstable Concoction create a chain of explosions in the crater, massively thinning out the crowd, or a Rubber to Gold make tons of money for you to buy more defense, it's your call what to get for yourself, or you can by both! **'Druid of the Jungle (x/3+/x) and higher'. Druid of the Jungle endless range make handling Ceramic Bloons like eating a piece of cake. A group of 4 will clean up MOAB remains pretty fast, though ineffective in late game. Spirit of the Forest will clean up an endless wave of bloons without much issue and can chip MOAB-Class Bloons heath away nicely, better in late game. **'All abilities that can effect the full screen and do not care about obstacles (x/4+/x)'. Bomb Shooter's MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator, Tack Shooter's Blade Maelstrom and Super Maelstrom, Ice Monkey's Snowstorm and Absolute Zero, Glue Gunner's Glue Strike and Glue Storm, Monkey Ace's Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba, Mortar Monkey's Pop and Awe, Super Monkey's Technological Terror and The Anti-Bloon, Ninja Monkey's Bloon Sabotage and Grand Saboteur, Spike Factory's Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes, Monkey Village's Call to Arms and Homeland Defense for support and if you have some Portable Lakes, Monkey Sub's First Strike Capability and Pre-Emptive Strike and Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates and Pirate Lord all can work nicely. Strategies TBA Category:Strategies